Burning Heart, Psuedo Soul
by Saiyakitsune
Summary: Valentines Day is coming, but Blaze is upset.  When Metaru finds out the cause of her distress what will he do?  Metaze, One-Shot


**AN: Hello Fanfictioneers! Welcome to my 3 days late Valentines Day fic!**

**Metaru: What took this story so long?**

**AN: Well, I came up with the idea on Friday, but I had to do a service learning project for JROTC and we went and threw a dance for old people which lasted from 3:30 to 9 at night.**

**Metaru: That's not a very good excuse.**

**AN: I also had to go to an inspection in School and be there from 8 to 12 noon.**

**Metaru: That still leaves Sunday and Monday.**

**AN: My family planned for all of us to stay at a hotel called Agua Caliente and go visit the Salton Sea on Monday.**

**Metaru: I guess that's lets you off the hook.**

**AN: Yeah. Still sorry this took so long when it isn't even that long to begin with. Oh well, this is a Metaze (Metal SonicxBlaze) fic. It is tied to my other story Defender of the Blazing Flame, however you do not have to read it to understad this fic... mostly. Metaru can you do the disclaimer?**

**Metaru: *sigh* Saiyakitsune does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega, Sonic Team, or Archie Comics. This is just how he sees the Sonic Universe.**

**AN: Thanks Metaru. Now then I started a poll on my profile asking you (the readers) which of my stories I should continue on. Just to let you know I'm rewriting the 2nd chapter of Guardians of Mobius. Now with that done, READ ON!**

**~Burning Heart, Pseudo Soul~**

"Morning Denise."

"Morning Metaru! Off getting lunch ready?"

"Right like always Denise."

Metaru, formally known as Metal Sonic, has been living in Anima for the better part of 4 months. After being rebuilt and reprogrammed by Tails and Rotor, Metaru went and lived with Blaze the Cat acting as a back up guardian for the Sol Emeralds and, if need be, the Jeweled Scepter. The two got on really well and became fast friends; however after a one sided fight between them Blaze left the castle to let off some steam leaving Metaru feeling guilty. Wanting to get back at Blaze's good side, Metaru found out that a deadly virus was planted into the purple feline from none other than Eggman Nega. After a chain of horrible and humorous events, Blaze was cured and the two confessed to each other their true feelings for each other. Unfortunately they both fell 'asleep' in each others arms and thought that it was all a dream. The two have never addressed the issue or for that matter talked about it ever since out of fear of looking stupid.

In due time Metaru felt at home in Anima and fell into a basic life style. Wake up, take up guard duty, make lunch, tease Blaze, go to sleep and repeat the next day. It is no different today as the metal guardian prepared to leave the castle to buy the necessary ingredients for lunch.

"Do you mind if I go with you today?" Metaru raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the mobian who asked this question.

Her name is Denise Calera, a possum. She is one of the few remaining maids that stuck with Blaze after finding out who was going to be with them (_*cough*Metaru*cough*_). Denise fur is a faded white with her ears and tail a strong black. Her eyes are a light caramel that shined with child-like innocence and the need for adventure. Her uniform was the stereotypical maid outfit, black buttoned up shirt and skirt with lace all around, black stockings and black tap shoes and, of course, a black lacey tiara. She had a permanent smile on her face that seemed to never leave her.

After seeing her hopeful gaze, Metaru shrugged and continued to walk all the while saying, "Why not. I could use the company."

"Yay!" Jumping with glee, Denise ran to catch up with Metaru and proceeded to walk side by side with him. The blue robotic hedgehog shook his head in mild amusement as the pair made their way towards the grocery store.

For two minutes or so the walk was uneventful, which while fine for Metaru, Denise wanted to ask Metaru some questions that have been bugging her for quite a while. She never had a chance before and now seems like a good time as any.

"So Metaru, I was wondering. How did you wound up becoming co-guardians with Miss Blaze?" The metallic guardian in question let out a small chuckle, earning him a weird look from Denise.

"Do you want to hear the short version or the long version?"

**~BHPS~**

Blaze the Cat, princess of Anima, guardian of the Sol Emeralds is currently depressed. After breakfast ended, she headed straight for her room and locked herself in. The royal feline laid spread eagle on her queen size bed with a downcast expression. Why she is sad, no one knows. After all Anima has never as prosperous as it is now, and Blaze has also been able to make a peace treaty with a rival kingdom that wanted nothing more to slaughter them all. Now the two kingdoms were like two peas in a pod. Eggman Nega has not attacked at all and she finally got back at Metaru for his last prank by spray painting him hot pink with 'Bad Man' written on his forehead. So why did the princess look so down?

"*sigh* February 13th. Only one more day until that _dreaded holiday_." Aha! That's why she's so upset. Valentines Day is coming up and she didn't get anything for Metaru.

"T-that's not why I'm upset!" Blaze shouted in defiance with a blush on her face.

Oh? Are you sure? You can't lie to me.

"I'm sure." The lilac cat crossed her arms with a huff.

Well then, what is the problem?

"*sigh* I've never gotten a valentine."

Well that's not to bad. Lots of people never get a valentine. So why would it, oh.

"Yes oh." Blaze's look of sorrow returned in full as she stared at the ground. "Ever since my powers went public, people have been avoiding me, looking at me with fear in their eyes. For so long I have been alone. You would think that I would be used to it, but instead it makes the pain worse." Tears were quickly forming, but Blaze did not allow them to fall as she wiped them away. "I must be going crazy if I'm talking to a voice in my head." The distraught princess closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. Tears fell down from her face to her floor making a small puddle.

**~BHPS~**

"… And then I went insane and tried to take over the world."

"Wow! That's amazing Metaru."

Metaru and Denise have just entered the grocery store the exact same time Metaru finished telling her the tale of when he became Metal Overlord. During the whole time Metaru was retelling his life story, Denise had stars in her eyes due to growing admiration for the metal guardian. This surprised Metaru very much. He thought that the possum would either look at him with fear or disgust, yet she seemed to warm up to him. It was a little unsettling at first, but it felt nice to know that someone knew what he used to be and didn't avoid him like the plague.

"What happened next?" The excitement in her voice had Metaru laugh a hearty laugh while giving her a shrug.

"I lost and was not seen again till about 5 months ago. From there I was rebuilt by the very Freedom Fighters I sworn to destroy and was forced to live with Blaze. Everything else you know." The metallic hedgehog inspected some celery as Denise had a new question form in her head.

"You do not want to live with Miss Blaze?" This odd question from the maid opossum had Metaru drop the tomato he was holding. He was able to catch the fruit before it fell to the floor however.

With a sigh the blue robot turned to look at Denise. "No, that's not what I meant."

Denise tilted her head to the side cutely before asking, "Then what did you mean when you said you were forced to live with Miss Blaze?"

"It means exactly what I said. It was not my idea to come to this world." Metaru placed the tomato in hand back on the shelf with the other red fruits and inspected another one. "But even if I had the chance I wouldn't leave this place."

"Not even for world domination?" This question had Metaru pondering for a few moments.

Denise actually began to doubt him until he finally spoke, "Nah to much work. Besides, I'd rather hang out with Blaze any day."

Hearing this rare bit of information about Metaru, Denise grinned a lecherous grin at the robotic hedgehog. "You must really enjoy Miss Blaze company then huh."

"Of course I enjoy her company." Denise's grin became wider as Metaru obliviously set himself up. However, before the possum could comment, Metaru saw something in the corner of his eye and stared at it curiously. "What's Valentines Day Denise?"

The shift in attention left Denise looking confused. Metaru let out a mental at seeing this. _'That was to close.'_ Metaru realized his slip up and quickly tried to change the subject before the nosey possum got any ideas. He prevailed.

"You don't know what Valentines Day is?" Seeing the blank stare that Metaru was giving her, Denise laughed nervously at her stupidity. "Right I forget. The whole 'new to an average life' thing. Well Valentines Day is when people proclaim their love for one another."

"Love for one another?"

"Well, that's actually a bit extreme." Denise pondered over how to correctly explain the holiday of love to Metaru. In fact she took so long that Metaru was able to find and purchase everything that he needed for lunch. For about 15 minutes Denise just stood there, thinking. It got to the point where a little squirel kid kept on poking her to see if she was real. With a loud 'Aha!' Denise scared off the little kid. Metaru heard her loud cry of proclamation and walked over to her to see if she was finally going to say something.

"Valentines Day is when friends show their appreciation towards one another, but it can also be used to show someone that their feelings are more on the intimate level." The maid opossum felt proud of herself, being able to give a good definition about Valentines Day to Metaru. She turned towards the robot, feeling smug about herself, only to see a deadpanned expression.

"It took you fifteen minutes to come up with that?" With a thud, Denise fell straight to the floor head first. Deciding that now would be a good time to leave, Metaru calmly headed for the exit of the grocery store, leaving Denise all by herself until she realized she was left behind. Letting out a yelp, Denise ran to catch up with Metaru who did not even attempt to slow down to make it easier for her.

Once by his side, Denise slowed down to a walk, taking deep breaths. After her breathing became steady, Metaru asked a few series of questions about Valentines Day. What do people do on this particular day? Do you give someone something if you want them to be your Valentine? And of course,

"Has Blaze ever gotten a Valentine?"

"In order?" receiving a nod from the metallic guardian, Denise thought it over for a bit. After about 4-5 seconds, she came up with a answer. "Well, most people go on dates if they have a Valentine. If someone doesn't have a Valentine then, it's just another day for them. You do give someone something if you want them to be your Valentine, but you don't necessarily need to. The most common gifts are flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals, and jewelry. And as for Blaze… from what I know she has never gotten a Valentine before."

Her last statement had Metaru perplexed. "Why is that?"

"It's probably cause of her powers." Denise answered with a shrug. "Some people think its cool that is until they see her in action. Then they become terrified of her."

"That's messed up." Metaru's remark earned him a nod from the opossum.

"People fear what they don't understand. That's just one of the few truths that we know." For the rest of the walk back to the palace it was quiet. Neither of the two spoke a word, Metaru contemplating what he just heard and Denise not wishing to bother him.

**~BHPS~**

**~Nearing Lunch Time~**

'_What's the big deal of Valentines Day? What makes that one day so special?'_

After parting with Denise, Metaru set off to make lunch for his co-guardian. The entire time he had preparing her lobster and filet mignon with a baked potato on the side, he thought about what made February 14th so special that they make a holiday about love on it. He shook his head to rid those thoughts from distracting him. _'Why am I even thinking of this? It's not like I'm gonna try and be Blazes Valentine.'_ After his last thought, Metaru's face began to heat up as imaged of what might happen popped up. He shook his head once more, and looked at the time. The clock read one and thirty-six minutes in the afternoon. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this. A beagle who happened to be a butler passed by the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" His simple request spooked the beagle, having him jump three feet in the air due to shock.

He went back to the kitchen and spotted Metaru calling him to come over. A little shaky at first, the beagle complied and walked over to blue chrome robot. "Yes Mister Metaru what can I do for you?"

Metaru closed his eyes in mild annoyance. Like Blaze, he too did not like to be addressed formally. "I was wondering if you can tell me where Blaze is. Lunch is ready and she's usually here by now."

"Miss Blaze is in her room, as she was since this morning." The beagle-butler's answer had the metallic guardian curious. With a nod Metaru grabbed the food he had prepared and left, but not before hearing a warning from the butler. "I should warn you though; Miss Blaze is not feeling well right now." With a swift nod, confirming the Metaru did indeed hear what he said, the metallic guardian was gone.

Before he even knew it, Metaru was right in front of Blaze's room. Keeping the plate steady on his left arm, he knocked with his right. …No answer, he knocked again. This time he heard a soft 'what' from the other side of the door. It sounded raspy and dry which got Metaru to worry.

"It's me Blaze. Can you open up?"

"Leave me alone." Now Metaru is really worried. Her usual, pissed off tone was replaced by a emotionless one.

"It can't Wait Blaze."

"Oh for the love of," Metaru heard feet shuffling and soft foot steps. The door opened with so much force that Metaru almost dropped the plate full of food. "What?"

The metallic guardian stood speechless at the sight before him. Blaze's usually tidy and silky fur is now a tangled mess with drool spots. Her robes were disheveled and seemed to be on backwards. Bags were under her bloodshot eyes with tear stains. For about fifteen seconds Metaru just stood until his ability to speak returned.

"I uh brought you your lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"I didn't prepare you a four star meal just so could tell me your not hungry."

"Well to bad!"

_**SLAM!**_

And with that, an emotionally turmoil Blaze left a shell shocked Metaru at her door. 1, 2, 3 minutes he stood there until with a sigh he put the plate of now cold food down by her door and walked away. Not ten seconds later, Blaze opened her door and stared Longley at the direction Metaru took off. With a look of dejection, she picked up the plate of food and retreated back into her room.

Metaru watched from across a hallway Blaze picking up the food and returning to her room. Her sad look had Metaru feeling sympathetic for the pyrokenetic kitten. _'Does Valentines Day have such an effect on all Mobians?'_ He can't believe that someone so strong willed can be brought down by some dumb holiday. _'If only there was a way I could, wait a minute I can!'_ The gears in his head were spinning as an idea began to form. Dashing towards the chamber room which held the Sol Emeralds Metaru conjured up a plan that would lift Blazes spirits and maybe, just maybe get him alone with the purple feline.

**~BHPS~**

**~February 14****th****: St. Valentines Day~**

'_This has to work.'_

It was seven O'clock in the morning and Metaru was creeping through the hallways. In his hand was an envelope addressed to Blaze. He continued to sneak around 'till he found Blazes room. As silent as he can be, Metaru slid the envelope under her room's door and left in a flash.

'_In about 20 minutes Blaze will find my letter. I just hope she doesn't think of it as a some kind of joke.'_ With a sigh the metallic guardian wandered off to the chamber room so he can return to guarding the Sol Emeralds.

Just as Metaru predicted, Blaze woke up in about fifteen minutes with a yawn. Her fur in even a bigger mess the before, but no bags under her eyes. Forcing herself off her bed, Blaze fixed upped her fur mindlessly and got a fresh pair of clothes to change in. Letting out a sigh of sorrow, the purple feline headed for her door, eyes trained to the floor. When she reached the door, she something rectangular. Mildly curious Blaze picked it up discovering that it was an envelope addressed to her. Now truly curious, she opened the envelope to find a letter. She read the letter ever so slowly, eyes widening and blush creeping on her cheeks. After rereading the last nine words numerous times, Blaze sped off to the chamber room. Finding the door to the chamber room open, she burst through the door, surprising Metaru who was sitting close to the Sol Emeralds, but not to close. Upon seeing the blue chrome robot, Blaze tackled him to the floor, giving him a life squeezing hug.

"Blaze!" This was so unexpected for Metaru. He thought that she would walk in with a shy smile or perhaps hit him on the noggin for trying to pull a sick joke, but instead she came in running, and hugging the life out of him.

"Thank you for writing that letter." Blaze snuggled into his chest which made Metaru burn up (No pun intended). After a few seconds of getting used to the hug, he wrapped his arms around her as well, albeit a bit hesitant at first.

"I couldn't bare to see you looking like a wreck over something so trivial." Now it was Blazes turn to blush.

She positioned herself so that she can stare at Metaru's face before asking, "Do you really want to be my Valentine?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." The small, genuine smile that appeared on Blazes face had Metaru smiling as well (on the inside at least). The two stayed in each others arms for as long as they could, content with the company of the other.

´_I thought that today would be just another day.'_

'_But instead I get to spend the day with the one I love. But…'_

'_Does she feel the same way I do, or,'_

'_Is he just trying to be a good friend?'_

'_No I shouldn't think like this.'_

'_Besides, all that matters to me,'_

'_Is in my arms.'_

**~The End~**

**AN: And cut!**

**Metaru: So that's it?**

**AN: That's it.**

**Metaru: Seems kinda short to me.**

**Blaze: I thought it was cute. Good job Saiyakitsune.**

**AN: Thank you Blaze.**

**Blaze: So...**

**AN: What?**

**Blaze: Does this mean me and Metaru are a, a,... *blush***

**AN: Nope you two are not a couple.**

**Metaru/Blaze: WHAT?**

**AN: Geez why you gotta be so loud? *sigh* Before you ask the reason you two are not an item yet is becuase your both to scared to adimt you feelings.**

**Metaru/Blaze: Were not scared!**

**AN: Prove it.**

**Metaru/Blaze: ...**

**AN: That's what I thought. Anyways if any of you guys are wondering what Metaru wrote to Blaze its under the Author Notes. Also, tell me if you guys want a sequal to DBF. I don't want to write it and feel like an idiot when people don't read it.**

**Blaze: Your not an idiot.**

**AN: Thanks Blaze, now then after you read the poem (or not its your choice) please leave a review on what you thought of the story. I want cold critizism more than anything. I also made a poll on my profile asking you guys which of my stories I should focus on.**

**Metaru: Focus on Guardians of Mobius.**

**Naruto: NO! Saiyan Meets Kitsune. Its named after you acount name!**

**Drake (the Eevee): No it should be A Fox and a Mouse!**

**AN: *sigh* Till next time fellow readers.**

**\/ \/**

**Burning Heart**_** do not fade,**_

_**You are not alone.**_

_**For in this world everyone is a half,**_

_**And that half is looking for its other.**_

**Burning Heart**_** do not fade,**_

_**My **_**Pseudo Soul**_** would be unable to take it.**_

_**When you are happy so am I,**_

_**When you are wallowing in pain it is unbearable.**_

**Burning Heart**_** do not fade,**_

_**I am your other half.**_

_**So why don't you join me on this day,**_

_**And spend the rest of our days as one.**_


End file.
